


Because science, yes science is amazing.

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay experimentation with Jimmy and Eaglebones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because science, yes science is amazing.

It seemed like a fantastic idea before they started. Of course he wanted to fool around, it was amazing last time, right? Lately, Jimmy had been going through an…experimental phase. Last week was ‘how quickly can I make Eaglebones come?’ (two minutes, fifteen seconds) and the week before was ‘how many fingers can I fit inside Eaglebones?’ (three and a half). Tonight however, seemed to be ‘how long can I tease Eaglebones before he comes?’ (currently at twenty two minutes) . Eaglebones hadn’t realised to start with - when Jimmy had given him some handcuffs and asked him to lie back, he simply shrugged and went along with it. Things had been progressing pretty well, and he was just about to come, making little appreciative groans and suddenly Jimmy had pulled away.

"What? What’s wrong? Please-" Jimmy simply smiled and stared at his dick, pink and throbbing. Eventually, he’d crawled on top of him started making soft kisses on his neck. Eaglebones squirmed, his dick only making the slightest contact with Jimmy’s crotch.

He huffed as Jimmy let go of his neck with a soft pop and pushed his knees apart further, leaning to push a finger into him. Sighing, he vowed to never, ever participate again and simply be content with simply jerking himself off.

“What a fascinating reaction!” Jimmy beamed as a bead of precome leaked out of his dick. He appreciated the way Eaglebones’ body changed as he touched him, muscles clenching under flushed skin, little tremors of want playing across his limbs. It was good practical science they could both enjoy.

“Ah…Jimmy, please.” Eaglebones whined, his skin prickling in anticipation. He had been hard for what seemed like an eternity, eagerly waiting for Jimmy to make the next move. He was deliberate, calculating – it was maddening.

“You’re so impatient.” He smiled, wrapping his hand around the base of his dick. Eaglebones hissed, trying desperately to thrust into Jimmy’s hand as he slowly stroked him.

“Another! Fuck, please, more!”

“Greedy, too.” Jimmy sighed, pushing another slick finger into his tight anus. Eaglebones let out a high keen as he started to jerk him off in earnest, wrists aching as he strained against the handcuffs. Jimmy pushed his fingers deep inside Eaglebones as he jerked him off, smoothing his thumb over the head of his dick.

“Oh fuck, Jimmy, I can’t, I can’t-” Eaglebones groaned, scrunching his eyes shut as Jimmy stretched his fingers, curling them inside him. His chest heaved with exhaustion as he ground his dick into Jimmy’s hand, the need for friction overwhelming. Suddenly, he was letting out a needy moan, shaking as he clenched tight around the fingers inside him, coming in little spurts over Jimmy’s hand. He panted, trying to regain his breath as Jimmy gently milked the last drops of come out of him, pulling his fingers out at the same time.

“Fuck…” He flopped onto his back and Jimmy cuddled up to him, very content. Hazy, he vowed to always do this when the opportunity came up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for some friends.


End file.
